Ça n'engage à rien
by Le Dodo Chauve
Summary: Fanta n'a pas que des bonnes idées. Et il y a des fois où il ferait mieux de se taire. (Fantabobshow - Drabble - Smut)


J'oublie de le dire à chaque fois, mais Fanta et Bob ne sont pas à moi (dommage) et si ce que j'écris les gênent, je retirerais mes bêtises sur le champ ^^'

* * *

-Bob, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais… Je… Je disais ça comme ça, et puis-

-Tu vas arrêter, à la fin ? J'ai dit que je le ferais, je le fais, c'est tout.

Il hésita une seconde.

-Et puis, c'est juste pour essayer. Ça n'engage à rien. Hein ? chuchota-t-il, de la gêne plein la voix.

Ses lèvres ne purent produire qu'un rire nerveux. Il se sentait plus coupable que jamais. Quelle idée de lui avoir proposé ça… Il était complètement stupide, voilà tout. Il s'en serait donné des gifles. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il prononça les mots :

-A rien du tout. D'accord.

Il se força à respirer calmement. Plus il y pensait, plus son idée lui paraissait idiote, tordue et dénuée de subtilité, comme sortie d'un mauvais porno. Pourtant, s'il lui avait proposé, c'est qu'il devait en avoir envie, au fond… Quel pervers il faisait, lui qui essayait toujours de faire preuve de maturité… Il en était réduit à utiliser des stratagèmes de gamin obsédé. Pitoyable.

-Maintenant, tu te tais, et tu regardes ce pour quoi tu as attendu si longtemps, mon Fanta~ rit le brun, en déboutonnant sa chemise.

L'ainé savait que son ami plaisantait, mais malgré tout, il eut envie de croire qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase en toute connaissance de cause.

La caméra grésilla.

Lorsqu'elle se remit à fonctionner, et qu'il vit sa main fine et pâle se poser sur son torse imberbe, il perdit ses plus infimes parcelles de raison.

Les doigts habiles tracèrent un chemin du milieu de ses pectoraux jusqu'à son téton, qu'il tordit doucement entre deux phalanges, avant de laisser échapper un petit couinement. Il fit de même avec le second, titillant la chair sensible qui se dressa sous ces attentions. De sa main libre, il déboutonna son pantalon, tandis que l'autre continuait de parcourir son ventre et sa poitrine, effleurant parfois le sommet de la bosse qui commençait à se former. Ses doigts glissèrent bientôt sous son boxer, dégageant sa virilité du bout de tissu.

Il saisit son membre. La gorge d'une blancheur virginale fut dévoilée lorsqu'il pencha très légèrement sa tête en arrière, alors qu'un long gémissement rauque lui échappait. Lorsqu'il déglutit avec difficulté, les joues rosies par l'excitation, Fanta crut défaillir.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau qu'en cet instant, en train de se donner du plaisir devant la caméra à l'image tressautante, ses yeux à demi-clos, haletant... Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour l'avoir près de lui, pour le toucher lui-même, le sentir palpiter sous ses doigts et embrasser cette bouche entrouverte, rouge et offerte comme une friandise... Il était sublime, absolument divin. Sa propre main, reproduisant les gestes de son cadet, se dirigea vers son entrejambe avec lenteur.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'écran ; il ne comprenait pas qu'il gémissait depuis longtemps d'envie, de frustration et de gêne ; il avait oublié que l'homme devant lui était son meilleur ami, un tout jeune adulte, hétéro et surement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui... Il ne pensait qu'au spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux gourmands. Il s'assouvit presque immédiatement, tachant sa paume de fluide blanchâtre, tandis qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, Bob geignait encore son prénom après son dernier orgasme, sa main tremblante posée sur sa cuisse.

Il respirait si vite... Il avait les yeux fermés. Il était tendre. Encore vulnérable. Fanta se sentit coupable, et profondément sale. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir abusé de lui... Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Maintenant, ou jamais. Mais...

Lui lancer à la figure que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était bien plus profond qu'un simple désir physique, qu'il l'aimait à en perdre la raison, que ce petit moment d'intimité avait été le seul moyen d'oublier tout ça, juste pour un instant, il n'en avait plus le courage. Alors, d'un geste las, sans un mot, il coupa la caméra, et se vautra sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Il se dégoutait… Il eut à peine la force de saisir son portable et d'envoyer à son ami un simple texto : « Oublie ça. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Un peu tristounet, hein?


End file.
